


Sixth Time's The Charm

by MercurialMind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Five times Josephine declined Isabela's offer, and once she did not.





	Sixth Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiousgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/gifts).



> Big thanks to Luinquesse for beta-reading ^___^

The first time they met, was one warm afternoon in Val Royeaux, the city of gold and glamour. Josephine was walking with Duke Clément Cuillère d’Argent to meet a merchant who claimed to be in possession of an extremely valuable relic. When he had asked for a favor from Josephine, all she could do was to accept as the Montilyet family was in dept to family Cuillère d’Argent. Thus, to keep up appearances, Josephine had agreed to use her talent in negotiations to form a suitable deal between the Duke and the merchant.

What was it the Duke had said? The merchant was not an official merchant at all but a pirate in fact. His contact had described her as a salacious woman with truly colorful manner of speech. Very well, it was not the first time she would meet such a person. Furthermore, these kinds of small trades between private people were hardly difficult. After all, she was used to negotiations between Empress Celene and the King of Antiva themselves.

The pirate was leaning against the wall as they arrived, but she approached them, as soon as they closed the door of the meeting room. She was dressed in a tunic barely reaching her mid-thighs, her décolleté leaving very little to imagination.

“Good afternoon, Duke Cuillère d’Argent,” the woman greeted with honeyed voice. “What a pleasure.” Clément Cuillère d’Argent shook formally hands with her. Then the pirate turned towards Josephine who offered her hand for a greeting. The pirate’s lips turned into a sultry smile as her eyes evaluated her. “Isabela Rivaini,” she said, taking Josephine’s hand into hers. She bent over to brush those smiling lips against the back of her hand. “A pleasure indeed.”

Josephine cleared her throat. “Josephine Montilyet,” she said firmly. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She extricated her hand and gestured towards the table in the middle of the room. “Shall we sit down so we can discuss the trade?”

As they gathered around the table, Josephine realized the pirate’s eyes were still roaming upon her. Nevertheless, she was able to keep her own composure, used to as she was for having eyes on her.

“To begin, Lady Rivaini…” Josephine started, but was immediately interrupted by her.

“Please, just Isabela”, the woman told somewhat amused.

“Very well then...Isabela. You are in possession of a relic which my client is interested in. What kind of exchange would you have in mind?”

“I need a ship”, Isabela stated.

“A ship?”

“I’m a pirate, you see, a captain to be specific...Surely you would understand that one as such needs a ship,” Isabela continued. “So I’d like one in exchange.”

“Alright…What does the Duke have to say about this?” Josephine asked, turning her eyes at him.

“It is possible,” the Duke replied, “I have many ships, but I am not willing to trade whatever, just for an old book.”

“Sweet Duke, It’s not _just_ an old book,” Isabela laughed, the sound of it contrived in the otherwise silent room. “We all know that.”

“It is an interesting relic, but how can I be sure it is actually valuable?” The Duke inquired.

Isabela leaned back on her chair, raising her feet onto the table. “For now, you’ve only my word for it,” she said, smiling, examining her hands. “You know it’s the holy book of the Qunari.”

Josephine peered at Isabela’s crossed legs resting on the table in front of her, long leather boots reaching her bare thighs. The pirate hardly had manners, but it did not surprise her. Their eyes met across across the table, and Josephine turned quickly her attention back to the Duke.

* * *

“Very well,” Josephine said after a while as they had gone through multiple sections of a possible contract for the exchange. “We will have a specialist evaluate the authenticity of the relic. Meanwhile you, Isabela will have the pleasure of visiting plenty of Duke Cuillère d’Argent’s ships, as he will see fit. When the suitable ship is found, and if the relic is indeed what you claim it to be, I will write a trade contract that both parties will sign. Does this sound agreeable to both parties involved?”

Both, the Duke and Isabela, seemed satisfied.

When the meeting was over and Clément Cuillère d’Argent had disappeared from the room, Isabela approached Josephine as she was collecting her belongings.

“And will I have the pleasure of seeing you again, Lady Montilyet?”

Josephine raised her eyes from her papers. “I’m sure you will, at the signing of the contract”, she replied with a courteous smile.

“But that won’t do”, said Isabela.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You should join me for a drink.”

“I’m afraid I must decline this time”, Josephine told with a voice as polite as possible.

“Sweet thing, I’m all free tonight”, Isabela continued. She sat on the border of the table, laying her eyes on Josephine, lascivious smile on her lips.

Josephine gave a small chuckle. “That is, I wish you a very lovely evening then,” she said, gathering the rest of her papers. “I have much work to do.” Then she took her leave towards the door, but at the doorway she turned once more to look at Isabela who was still watching her. “I hope you will find a suitable ship for your needs.”

* * *

The second time they met was when Isabela stormed into Josephine’s office, followed by Josephine’s assistant.

“Mademoiselle Rivaini, you cannot enter without permission!” her assistant was yelling.

Josephine rose from her chair as an instant. “What has happened?” She inquired immediately, giving to her assistant a sign he could leave. Something terrible must have happened for Isabela to rush into her office like this.

“Duke Cuillère d’Argent has made me an outrageous offer!” Isabela frenzied.

Josephine sighed. So there was no need for worry. “Have you spoken with the Duke?” she asked calmly.

“I told him, the ship he offered me in exchange is a piece of crap”, Isabela told. She sauntered around the room, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket which stood on the coffee table. “May I?”

“Of course.”

Isabela sat down on the border of the settee and cut a slice of the apple with her dagger. “Even the helm was broken.”

Josephine could not help but chuckle.

Isabela looked at her, throwing another piece into her mouth. “You think it’s funny, huh?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Josephine cleared her throat. “Well, quite,” she said smiling. “But what was the Duke’s response to your claim?”

Isabela shifted on the settee. “He promised to take another look at his ships.”

It was Josephine’s turn to raise an eyebrow at her. “May I ask, why you have rushed into my office then?” she asked with her most polite tone of a voice.

“Well…” Isabela began, “I don’t trust the Duke.”

“You don’t trust him?” Josephine was incredulous.

Isabela shrugged. “It may have also given me an opportunity to enjoy your lovely company”, she said, switching to more honeyed voice.

“Goodness!” Josephine huffed. Then a frown rose onto her face. “Was there ever even a broken helm?”

A smile was tugging at Isabela’s lips. “Well, there definitely is _now_.”

“Maker”, Josephine sighed and called for her assistant, gesturing Isabela to the door.

When Isabela was standing at the open doorway with the assistant waiting, she turned to look back at Josephine, a playful smile on her face. “Don’t you want to join me tonight at the tavern?”

Josephine’s brows rose with disbelief. “Most certainly not.”

* * *

Josephine did not see Isabela again, until the time of sealing the deal with the Duke. The meeting was brief, mostly containing reading of the contract. Then it was done.

“It was a complete pleasure to do business with both of you”, Isabela told, but she was looking only at Josephine.

“Likewise”, the Duke said somewhat irritated.

They shook hands, and when it was time for Josephine and Isabela to do so, they held on each other’s hands slightly longer than was common. Or maybe it was just Isabela who did not let go right away.

“You have such soft hands, lady Montilyet”, Isabela told as their hands parted.

“Oh, thank you. It must be the lotion I use”, Josephine said, realizing she was giggling nervously. If she was able to roll eyes at herself, she would have done so.

“I wouldn’t mind those hands on me, sweet thing”, Isabela whispered into her ear, so the Duke who was standing at the corridor, could not hear.

Josephine gasped and took a step back. “You…” she started but could not find suitable words as heat was rushing to her face. She was used to flirting at the court. She was used to brushing off constant suggestions. But for some reason, Isabela managed to fluster her.

“Isab...Lady Rivaini,” she stumbled. “That is quite too much.”

“Oh, I was sure there was some mutual interest between us,” Isabela told, still keeping her voice rather low. “I thought you were just too prude to express it.”

“That is...I…” Josephine said, gathering her belongings. For some reason her face kept on burning. When she was nearly out of the room, she heard Isabela clearing her throat, so she turned to look back.

Isabela was quickly at her side, holding out a cloak on her arms. “You forgot this”, she said rather softly, accompanied with an amused smile.

Josephine took the cloak as their eyes met, lingering for a little longer than was wise.

Isabela leaned in slightly. “Are you sure…?” she whispered.

Josephine could not believe her ears. “…No!...I mean, yes!...I...I must go now”, she stumbled once again and rushed out of the room.

* * *

The fourth time, Isabela was already in Josephine’s office when she arrived from her lunch break. She jumped as she saw the pirate sitting on her desk chair, legs resting on the table.

“Excuse me?” Josephine said and cleared her throat after she had recovered from the surprise.

“Ah, there you are”, Isabela quipped casually, letting her feet fall to the floor.

“Well, this is _my_ office if I’m not terribly mistaken”, said Josephine and walked to the desk, letting the door open to the assistant’s room.

“It’s a very nice office indeed”, Isabela told, looking around with an amused smile.

Josephine let out a frustrated huff. “Why are you here again? Is there a problem with the contract?”

Isabela rose from the chair and walked around the table to reach Josephine. “No, no problem at all, sweet thing. But since you refuse to join me anywhere outside of this room, I’ve come here to spend time with you.”

“I have work to do”, Josephine stated.

“One game of wicked grace - _just_ one.”

“Why would I play with you, and most of all, during my working hours?”

“If you win, I promise not to step into your office with my feet,” Isabela said smiling. “But if _I_ win, you join me out for drinks.”

“You know, I could easily just call my assistant to _assist_ you out of my office”, Josephine told, smiling.

“But you wouldn’t do that, huh?” Isabela asked, tilting her head.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t?”

Isabela shrugged carelessly, holding Josephine’s gaze on her.

Josephine let out a sigh. “That’s it? One game?”

“That’s it”, Isabela told. She placed a deck on the desk in front of Josephine who peered at it, thoughtful.

The woman was impossible. Every ounce in her body told her she should call for her assistant to escort the pirate out. But something kept her from doing so. She glanced at the smirking woman whose eyes were always so full of passion it made heat rise onto her cheeks, even now.

“One game,” she stated. “But I need to write something down first.”

“Alright”, Isabela told, heading towards the settee. There was no use for Josephine to even offer a seat for her as she had already thrown herself on it.

After closing the door to her office, Josephine took her quill and a parchment. There was a letter she had to write immediately, but she had not thought how hard it would be to concentrate while having Isabela lying down on her settee.

Isabela stayed surprisingly silent the whole time, though. Josephine saw from the corner of her eye how she picked up a book which had been lying on the coffee table. Her legs hanged from the side of the settee, swinging as she hummed quietly.

In the end, Josephine was quick at her work. The letter was ready sooner than she had expected, and she could hand it to her assistant.

“So, the game then”, she told, picking up the deck from her desk, but there was no reply. When she walked to the settee, she realized her opponent was asleep. She stifled a giggle, taking a moment to look at the other woman.

Isabela was lying on her back, head fallen to the side. Her arm was hanging from the border of the settee, her mouth slightly open. Josephine bit her lip, placing the deck on the table where she sat down herself. Then she cleared her throat. There was no sign of awakening, so she poked Isabela’s arm with some results. Isabela stirred, slowly opening her eyes.

When she saw Josephine, she sat up fast, looking around. “I...I’m sorry”, she smiled, slightly confused.

“That’s quite alright”, Josephine chuckled.

“How unusual,” Isabela smirked. “Your couch is too comfortable”, she added, wiggling her eyebrows.

Josephine only raised an eyebrow at her, receiving a high pitched laughter as a response. But when she was going to stand up, Isabela placed a hand on her knee. “Wait,” Isabela said softly. “You’ve ink on your nose.”

“Oh”, Josephine gasped, trying to clean it up with her hand.

It only made Isabela laugh again. “I’m sorry, sweetness, but you’re making it worse.” She grabbed Josephine’s hand, showing the smudged ink stain that was the cause of the problem.

“Goodness”, Josephine cried out, taking a napkin from her pocket. She cleaned her hand first, but when she was going to reach for her face, Isabela stopped her.

“May I?” Isabela asked as their eyes met. Josephine blinked once, twice...Was Isabela blushing?

As Josephine released her hand on the napkin, Isabela took it and wiped it several times across her nose, rubbing slightly. “Better”, she said then, handing the napkin back to its owner.

Josephine swallowed. “Shall we play?” she asked her voice wavering.

Isabela seemed to gather herself quickly, like nothing unusual would have happened.  “But of course!” she said, smiling.

Josephine sat down, taking a seat from the armchair, on the other side of the table and took the deck into her hand. “I will deal.”

What happened was that Josephine won, and Isabela left once again, with the answer of “No” carrying her steps. But this time Josephine could not stop thinking about her. She found it actually truly ridiculous how the pirate was able to pester her thoughts the whole evening. She had even felt a small sting of disappointment when they parted, and it bothered her. The woman was infuriating and intruding and…

She huffed at herself as she trashed a parchment and reached for another after she had spoiled the previous one with failed concentration.

* * *

After their game of wicked grace, Isabela paid respect to the rules. Since she had lost, she made no strange appearances to Josephine’s office anymore. But instead of being pleased about it, Josephine found herself restless. During her days, her thoughts wandered off to Isabela more often than she would have preferred.

The fifth time Isabela made her presence known, was one afternoon when Josephine was returning from a meeting. As she sat down at her desk, she saw a box waiting for her. It was bound with a ribbon of red silk, and a card on it told it was indeed meant for her.

_Change your mind? How about tonight?_

That was all what was written on the card. Josephine laughed out loud. But when she opened the box she gasped. Carastian candies! How did she know?

She paced around her desk for a moment and huffed in frustration. She would have to say, no. Her evening was full. There was an extremely important meeting starting in an hour. Even if she wanted to say yes, she could not.

Did she want to say yes?

She stilled for a moment and looked at the box of candies. She could not help herself for picking up one. She put it in her mouth absentmindedly, thinking about Isabela and her infuriatingly smug and lascivious smile. Oh goodness, they were so good!  When was the last time she had enjoyed these candies?

This time, with disappointment in her heart, she wrote a short note telling Isabela she could not join her, not tonight.

* * *

Two days later, Josephine decided to take a walk in the harbor. It was unlikely that Isabela would be there as well at the same time, but something pulled her to the docks that early evening. She made herself believe it was a good place as any to take a walk and enjoy the beautiful weather.

“Lady Montilyet!” She was startled as her walk was interrupted by a familiar voice. When she turned to look behind, she saw none other than the pirate who had been pestering her thoughts since a while. Isabela waved at her from her ship deck.

Josephine’s heart leaped. She closed the distance, examining Isabela’s new ship. “Good evening,” she said courteously. “It is a very nice ship you have”, she smiled approvingly.

“Evening,” Isabela greeted smiling. “And such a lovely one, isn’t it?” she continued, gesturing beyond the harbor, where the red and purple sky touched the sea of same color at the horizon.

“Beautiful it is.”

“Join me?” Isabela asked, the first time some hesitation in her voice. “If you’d like to be shown around my new ship.” She came down the drawbridge and held out her hand.

Josephine looked around the harbor. It was still busy with merchants and buyers. Hungry seagulls were fighting for a piece of fallen bread. She fiddled with her skirt for a moment, then turned back to meet Isabela’s eyes.

How many times had she declined Isabela’s offer?

Now, her evening was completely free from duties, so there were no real excuses. She thought for a moment and looked at the pirate’s smiling eyes, the curve of her mouth. She was a truly attractive woman. Slight heat began rising onto her cheeks unexpectedly. What harm would there be if she indulged herself a little and joined Isabela on her ship?

Isabela tilted her head, baring her teeth as her smile grew wider. “So, what do you say?” she asked, still holding out her hand.

Josephine flashed a smile at her, with a slight quirk of an eyebrow. “I say, yes”, she quipped and took her hand, climbing up the bridge.

When Josephine stepped onto the ship, Isabela disappeared for a short moment below the deck. Josephine looked over the railing. The soft cradling of the waves felt wonderful, and she closed her eyes for a moment, letting the warm breeze brush over her skin and play with her hair.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Isabela’s voice brought her to the present, and she swiftly opened her eyes. “It’s been a while I’ve set my feet aboard a ship,” she said smiling. “To be honest, I hadn’t realized how much I missed it.”

“You miss Antiva?”

“How did you…ah, my accent,” Josephine smiled at the realization. “Yes, I do miss it sometimes. But I’m enjoying my time here very much.”

“I could hardly imagine staying in one place for long.” Isabela came to stand beside her, leaning against the railing. She closed her eyes, meeting the wind, smiling.

“May I ask...where is your crew?” Josephine asked abruptly.

“I don’t have a full one yet. The cook and a couple of other men are below the deck, rest of the current crew are at the tavern. I will still have to recruit many to be able to leave the shore.”

“How did you manage to lose your ship in the first place?”

“It happened many years ago actually. There was a storm...and I lost everything, including my crew…”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’m over it. Since then I spent quite a long time in Kirkwall. It didn’t work out though.”

Isabela explained how she had met Hawke, got entangled in the town business. How she had in the end, fleed with the relic she had sold recently to the Duke.

“That is quite a story,” Josephine said, looking thoughtful. “But why would you betray your friends?”

“I’ve always served myself in life. It was no different in Kirkwall. We didn’t work well together, Hawke and I.”

“I see.” Josephine looked at the darkening sea and for a moment, she thought how it would be to sail off to that beautiful sunset. Then she chuckled at herself.

“A coin for your thoughts?” Isabela asked, nudging her shoulder.

“Nothing of importance”, Josephine said lightly and pressed a little to the touch.

They spent quite a while just talking this and that, sharing information of themselves, since they realized, though they had met multiple times by now, they knew nothing of each other.

When the sun had nearly disappeared behind the horizon, they were interrupted by an elder man. “The meal’s ready”, he said.

“Lady Montilyet, would you give me the honor and have dinner with me?” Isabela asked, bowing overly courteously. “I told the cook to prepare something.”

“Oh, there’s no need!”

“But it’d be my pleasure.” There was a genuine smile reaching Isabela’s eyes.

Josephine glanced at the horizon where a small stripe of light showed where the sun was disappearing. After the dinner it would be too late for her to return alone through the dark streets back home, so she made a quick decision. She returned the smile as she looked at Isabela again. “Very well then,” she said. “I suppose I could have dinner with you.”

When they arrived in the captain’s quarters, Josephine stopped and turned to Isabela. “You’ve been calling me sweet thing, sweetness, whichever… I think it’s about time you dropped the lady Montilyet.” There was laughter in her voice.

Isabela grinned. “I think I can do that.”

* * *

Isabela was lewd, her stories were completely inappropriate, her manners overly seductive, and her eyes inviting.

There was no bottle of any kind of alcohol on the table, thus Josephine decided to point about it. “I thought you wanted me to join you for drinks?” she said.

Isabela shifted on her chair, laying a salacious smile upon her. “Sweet thing, I prefer to seduce you while you’re sober,” she said with a honeyed tone. “What challenge would it be if I got you all drunk?”

“Oh.” Josephine felt a twist in her belly, followed by a rush of heat on her cheeks. “You...you are quite too much.” Their eyes met, Isabela’s foot brushing slightly against hers, under the table. Accidentally?

As Isabela leaned closer, over the table, Josephine could not keep her eyes from moving down to her luscious lips, tracing the line of her neck, down onto her décolleté. But when she realized what she was doing, she returned quickly her gaze up, only to see Isabela smirk at her.

Josephine let out a nervous giggle. “You are impossible”, she said amusedly.

After they had finished the dinner, Isabela showed Josephine around the captain’s cabin in more detail. There were many things to change, so Isabela explained. The previous captain had been very ascetic.

Josephine sat down at the end of the ship where the large windows gave to the darkness. Somewhere far in distance was a flash of light, another ship, arriving to the shore perhaps. As she watched outside, she saw in the window the reflection of Isabela sitting at the edge of the table. When she turned to look at her, Isabela pushed herself to stand. “Not much of a view right now”, she chuckled.

“I think I have something much better to look at”, Josephine told, tilting her head.

Isabela’s eyebrows rose with surprise, her smile turning into a grin. “Well, now we’re talking.”

Josephine shook her head amusedly. But she felt the warm familiar wave in her belly and leaned back against the cushions on the large windowsill. “The candies… How did you know?”

“There are many ways to gain that kind of information.”

“That does not answer my question.”

“There may be ways to get that answer from me.”

Josephine rolled her eyes, giggling softly. She looked at Isabela, holding her gaze and caught the quick flash in her eyes. “You are beautiful”, she said, biting her lip.

Isabela took slow steps towards her. “I’ve been called by many words but…” she began, stopping mid-sentence.

“But…?” Josephine asked as the silence remained, but Isabela just brushed it off with her hand.

“Nevermind.” She had reached Josephine who took her hand into her own, Isabela’s free hand coming down to brush off a stray hair from her temple. Her fingers caressed down Josephine’s cheek, tracing the line of her jaw to cup her chin, leaving a burning path on Josephine’s skin in its wake. When their eyes locked, Isabela leaned in to kiss her.

Isabela’s lips were soft and sweet, her touch assertive as she leaned over her body, steadily lighting fire within her. When the kisses began to meld into each other, growing headier, both of their hands seeking for bare skin, they soon found themselves tumbling towards the bed in the alcove.

When they stood beside the bed, Josephine’s calves brushing its edge, they parted from the kiss, panting. Josephine felt Isabela’s chest rising and falling with an increased pace, her generous bosom pressed against hers.

“Tell me no, and I’ll escort you back to your home right now,” Isabela told, her voice husky, “But tell me yes, and I’ll make sure you will not wish to leave this bed before the sun rises.” She took Josephine’s hands into hers, withdrawing from her embrace, giving all the opportunity for her to leave.

Josephine brought Isabela’s fingers to her lips, pressing a kiss onto each one. Her heart was pounding, every inch in her body shouting yes, which finally echoed in her whisper, as she let herself fall onto the bed, pulling Isabela down with her.

Isabela was an excellent lover. You could immediately tell from the way she touched, the way her body moved, that she was definitely not new to this. Although, never had Josephine even expected such. But neither was Josephine an innocent in these matters for she had had her share of courtly passion, and knew the ways of pleasing the other.

While they were both sailing on new waters, they brought each other to the peak of pleasure multiple times that night. The heated sounds of delight filled the captain’s quarters as their glimmering limbs entwined, lips finding more bare skin. Hands sought for ample curves and soft swell of breasts, tongues tasting the sweet heat between each other’s thighs.

* * *

Isabela was lying on her stomach, chest heaving. Josephine was lying on her back, heart pounding, sweat pebbling her breasts.

“I need food”, Isabela panted. The reply she received was a tired giggle.

The sun was up, had been for quite some time.

“Why’s there no service on my ship?” Isabela laughed. “I should note that for later”, she thought then aloud, turning around to look at Josephine. “Oh sweetness, you’re stunning.” Her fingers came to trace the swell of her breast, then circled her waist.

“You are incredible”, Josephine sighed, turning to look at her.

“I know”, Isabela replied and kissed her with a smug smirk on her face.

“Oh, you are impossible!” Josephine laughed, swatting her playfully, and Isabela escaped from the bed, cackling.

“Food?” was what Josephine asked, stretching herself across the bed.

“For sure”, Isabela told smiling. Then she took a blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapped herself within.

Josephine smiled. She watched as the pirate, with shaky legs, hair all disheveled and pleased smile on her lips, opened the door. When it closed behind her, a moment of silence surrounded Josephine. She sighed and shifted on the bed. She was too hungry, and too tired to think of anything.

She must have dozed as she woke to the sound of Isabela laying a tray onto the nightstand.

“Oh sweet thing”, Isabela smirked, leaning in to kiss her again.

“I’m exhausted,” Josephine giggled, “and famished... Oh maker, are those cakes?”

They shared a breakfast, talking about trivialities, kissing and yawning between bites of food. “What are your plans for today?” Josephine asked, trying for it to sound as light as possible. She was not sure what this was, or if it truly mattered, but she felt perfect at that moment.

Isabela laid down her piece of cake and leaned closer, so her lips just slightly brushed over Josephine’s ear. “I said I’m hungry, sweetie, not done,” she grinned. “...unless you are, of course?”

Josephine let out a pleased hum as she took another bite of her slice of cake. When she glanced at Isabela under her eyelashes, the glint in her eyes made a hot wave travel down her body again. Goodness, what time did she have to be at work? What time was it already? But as she put down the food, dove into those playful eyes and kissed those soft lips again, in the end, she did not even care.

* * *

At the time when Leliana, Josephine’s old friend approached her for joining the Inquisition, there was no question whether or not Isabela would join the forces as well. Isabela became an Inquisition agent, more known as Admiral Isabela with the armada of ships she had in her command, and her very large hat, of course.

There were times when these women were long and far apart, but letters were always exchanged, containing their longing for each other. Whatever reputation Isabela might have had in her past, nowadays, as her travels brought her all around Thedas, she always found her way back home, at her lover’s side. Evermore, their reunions were full of happiness, they were sweet, and certainly, full of passion.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
